Stars Aligned
by WiltingFlowers
Summary: Clary's lived a good life in Idris, going to parties meeting hot guys and learning to fight. But when the Clave sends her to the New York City to run the institute with her friends and some new comers, and a blast from the past. How will Clary deal with her new life in New York, and with the golden boy undressing her with his eyes. Will she keep control or will all go to chaos.
1. Green Dress

Stars Aligned

**I do not own these characters or the story line of which I base my writing from. **

"Mom, where's my green dress?" I called out from the laundry room.

"Check your closet honey." Jocelyn said as she came into the laundry room. She grabbed her long black dress of the rack.

I smiled at her and tried to move past but her tummy was in the way. "Um… mom."

"Oh sorry, sometimes I forget I'm as big as a barn." She was getting bigger by the day with my little sister or brother growing inside her.

I laughed when she said come on baby, grabbed her stomach, and walked out. The baby was a very big surprise Luke almost fainted in shock. When they got married when I was both they both said no babies.

As soon as I open my closet, my green dress was right in front of me on a hanger. I took my robe off and slipped the dress over my head.

It hugged my curves, making me look older. IT was strapless, heart top. It stopped about mid thigh. The dress was dark green with darker lace wrapped around the dress. The back was a corset with slivers of skin showing, you could see my runes peeking between each cut. The ties stopped right above my butt making in look a lot bigger.

I pulled the hair rollers out of my hair leaving it in long red waves a little ways past my shoulders. I also put a little bit of foundation on; I twirled around and looked in the full-length mirror.

The green made my hair pop and the runes shin so bright against my pale skin. I twirled around again and my dress flew around me flashing a little bit of underwear, better not do that at the party. I laughed, not that some of the boys would care or the older men. I cringed at that last thought.

"Oh Clary you look beautiful and all grown up. "Before I knew what was happening my mom's arms were around me in a tight hug, "let's go were late." She took my hand and we left the house.

Jocelyn and I walked into the Accords Hall arms hooked together.

"There's Luke," she kissed me on the cheek, "have fun…" she paused in thought, "but not too much fun."

I looked around for a friend or someone to talk to; I looked down the columns and saw my brother Jonathan talking the heads off a group of boys. I giggled into my hand thinking about how he could go on and on about something for hours. I had better go distract him from his long speech.

"Brother," I said from behind him.

He turned around, looked right over my head, and then looked down at my face, "Clary!" He paused and looked at my dress, "You look beautiful." He pulled into a quick hug. "I have some people that I would love for you to meet." He wrapped his hand around my wrist and gently pulled me closer to the group of boys.

I gave my best smile; "Clary this is Sebastian Verlac, he is visiting from France I believe." He nodded to the boy standing next to him; he was very beautiful with his pitch-black hair that framed his face. Sebastian had the same body shape as most of the other boys. He smiled down at me; he had a nice smile. I winked at him and a little bit of red flushed his cheeks.

"Nice to meet you Clary," His voice was a little higher than I expected. However, I kept smiling and looked at my brother to move on.

I looked over to the other boy and my eyes trailed up his suit onto his face. And, boy did my breath catch; "Clary, this is Jace Herondale." He was so beautiful; I loved his golden hair longer than normal. But just enough for me to go crazy wanting to run my hands through it.

"Clary," He reached forward and brought my hand up to his lips that were light pink and full, he skimmed his lips across my knuckle. Pure willpower held me back from grabbing his hand, pulling him closer, and slamming my lips against his. This time he gave me the slow wink. A fire burned through my entire body making me clench his hand, he smiled when he felt it.

"Jace," it came out a lot calmer then I felt. I slipped my hand from his and back down to my side. I looked around to the other boys some I knew. Jonathan introduced me to several others but my eyes kept sliding back to Jace.

I talked with some for several minutes when my brother tapped my shoulder and leaned close to my ear and said, "Isabelle just walked in I must go greet her." He walked off a second later without me answering.

I turned back around to the boys I met and started saying, "Well gentlemen it was—"

I was cut off by the music starting telling the partygoers it was time to dance.

Sebastian glanced at me and squeaked, "I must be off," he smiled and walked over to a blonde girl and took her by the hand walking her to the dance floor.

"May I have this dance," I looked over to see Jace with his hand stretched out to me. A feeling that I have never felt before flooded through me. The only thing I thought to do was pretend I didn't feel it. I gave him a slow sexy smile. Not surprisingly, he gave one right back. I put my hand in his and wrapped around my slight slender scarred finger around his.

**Thank You for reading I should have the next chapter up soon.**

**Also, rate and review. I would love to hear other thoughts.**

**Thank You again.**


	2. A New Leader

**Chapter 2 **

Jace Herondale took me by the hand to the middle of the dance floor; to the cover of the other couples. One of his hands rested on my hip the other grasped my hand. He pulled me close to his chest as I slid my hand up the front of his tuxedo to the curve of his shoulders.

"Are you from Idris, I haven't seen you around?" I asked after a couple of minutes of dancing.

"NO, I live with my father in London."

I thought about my dreams of London and before I could stop myself I said, "I've always wanted to go to London."

Jace leaned close to my ear and whispered, "Maybe you could come and visit." I gasped because I felt his warm fingers brush open skin on the back of my dress. Heat pulsed up and down my back making my toes curl.

We danced close together for a couple of songs then a fast beat came on clearly for the kid. I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck, pushing the front of my body against his. I put my shin on his shoulders; my face covered with his hair.

I looked to my left to tell him something and my lips brushed his golden skin of his neck. I was about to pull back but his skin was just too sweet. He shuddered when I press my lips harder against his skin. My lips felt his pulse quicken; I couldn't help it my tongue slipped from my lips and tasted his skin.

"Clary," he groaned well that's what I think he said.

I heard a cough and then, "May I cut in?" Before I knew it, I was in the arms of Alec Lightwood. He turned to Jace and said in a nice voice but a dangerous smile, "Maybe you should get some fresh air." Jace turned and disappeared in the crowd.

Alec gave a disapproving stare and I giggled into my hand, "Clary sometimes I don't understand you." He let a slow breath of air out, "Were at a ball with… god Clary your parents are here and you think it's a good idea to give a stranger a hickey on the dance floor."

I looked into his eyes and saw a fire burning in them, if I didn't know better I would have thought Alec had something for me… but I do know better. "Sorry I got carried away, I didn't think anyone could see me."

Alec looked down at me and a small smile flashed across his lips, "They couldn't but you could see a growing limb in Jace's pants."

I was about to comment when the music stopped and Robert Lightwood stood up and tapped his glass. "Ladies and gentlemen would you mind taking a seat we have some news we would like to share."

It took several minutes but everyone was sitting at a table. I sat at a table with my brother, Alec, Isabelle, Aline, and some other people that I never bothered to remember their names.

I felt a breath touch my neck and I turn to find Jace sitting in the seat next to me with a big smile on his face. Then again, before I could say something Robert Lightwood interrupted.

"As you all know we have built a new institute in the lovely city known as New York City. We the Clave have spent weeks figuring out who would be best to run this new institute. Then it came done to one option that I think will be the best for everyone. We would like for the new generation of our legacies to be the leaders of this institute." Robert looked around as if he expected gasps from the crowd, when none came he continued. "When I call your name I would like you to stand."

Robert picked up at paper from his table; the paper seemed to move in slow motion as he lifted it to his line of sight. "Simon Lewis."

I didn't bother to look at Simon I knew what he looked like I didn't need to see him again.

"Alec Lightwood," I clapped and looked over to Alec standing tall and smiling the biggest I have ever seen him do.

"Sebastian Verlac," I glanced at him and clapped and I couldn't help but see the sad look of the girl sitting next to him that he would have to leave behind.

"Aline Penhallow," I looked to see Aline turn a shade of green before she stood. I clapped again, reached over, and touched her hand for support. She smiles at me.

"Jonathan Morgenstern," my bother stood up tall and waved to the crowd of shadowhunters. I rolled my eyes and clapped.

"Isabelle Lightwood," She stood almost faster than my brother and tossed her long hair over her shoulder and smiled at the crowd.

A knot went tight in my stomach as I released that all my friends were leaving. A bead of sweat started at the top of my forehead.

"Jace Herondale," Jace stood but he didn't smile didn't wave just nodded and looked over to the corner of the room.

I was about to look when Robert said," Now we need a leader for this group someone that could make this group unstoppable and very powerful."

Robert paused to make it dramatic he's a very over dramatic man, "Clary Morgenstern."

**Thank You for reading**

**I**


	3. My New, My New, My New

I'm sitting on my new bed, in my new room, in my new city… in my new life. I run my hand up and down the lace comforter; my hand sinks into the soft mattress. My small room with its plain walls, my clothes overflows the closet; my weapons scatter the tiny room. I look to my favorite corner where my books are stacked, I wanted to crawl into the corner and read but I knew I couldn't. I had to give a speech to the group, groaned into my hands, and stood up.

As I was walking down the hallway, I heard another pair of steps trying to keep in tune with mine. I slipped around the corner waiting for my follower to round it after me. Two seconds and I whipped around and had this person on the floor. I puff of air hit me in the face as we slammed to the ground. I pushed all my weight and strength down on this person. I look down on this person to see Jace Wayland, "Are you crazy? Why are you following me like that?"

He laughed, "How else can I watch your butt in those tight jeans and not get caught?"

I pushed my face close to his, "FYI you got caught."

"Oh I knew I did I just wanted to see what you would do to me," He gave me a slow wink just like from the other night.

I jumped up and walked away, "Hey wait what's wrong I was just playing around."

I just kept walking, I felt his fingers wrap around my wrist. Before I could pull away, he pulled me against the wall. He towered over me giving me no means of escape. "Clary, what did I do?" His eyes looked all over my face.

I gave a blank expression then said calmly, "Listen Jace the dance was fun and all but I'm a leader now I can't be with anybody." I looked up into his eyes. An expression I could not identify flashed across his eyes.

"Who said anything about a relationship?" He pulled away from me as if he had been scolded. He laughed and rolled his eyes and walked down the hallway.

I stood perfectly still against the wall, I didn't dare move, I didn't dare breathe. My eyes fluttered close and a wave of emotions slapped me, not all of them having to do with Jace. Worst part is that I think I whispered for my mom's help under my breath.

I threw myself off the wall. _Shit Clary stop feeling bad for yourself and be the leader that you are meant to be._

I pulled my hair into a ponytail and marched into the library where I knew the gang would be waiting.

**Jace POV**

No one heard Clary come in put me I turned to see here with her hair pulled into a tight ponytail, she missed some hair; they fell around framing her face. She glanced around the room by as far as I could tell she was counting heads.

"Where is my brother and Isabelle?"

She looked around at everyone, "I heard them talking in the kitchen." The rat boy said… I think his name is Simon. Clary smiled at him and asked politely if he would mind to go get them. I watched rat boy blush and practically run to the door. _Loser_

I looked back over to Clary and checked her out for around the billionth time today. Her tight black jeans gripping her perfect legs, my eyes slid up her thigh landing on her perfectly round ass that the jeans were cupping. She had on a grey shirt that gripped her breast almost making a moan almost escape my lips. The shirt dipped into a low circle leaving just the right amount of cleavage showing.

I imagined myself leaning over her kissing those very soft places; my eyes glanced up at her face. I have never gotten so much of a death stare, I wonder how long she has been watching me drool all over her body. I felt a blush creep up my face but I turned my head before she saw it.

"What is taking so fucking long?" I heard Clary growl under her breath. Not a second later, she left the room. I saw her head turn just before the door slammed shut, but I could have sworn that I saw her look sad.

**Clary POV**

I stomped out of the library, but just before I could take a step, I felt his eyes burn into my back. I glanced over my shoulder and another wave of sadness hit me.

_How dare him! _I so wanted to scream, I wanted to kick, fight, and cry all at the same time. I was waiting for the others to come back and I glance over at Jace looking at my body as if it were a piece of meat.

Then he looks away as if he hadn't been caught. I tried to wait for the others but I couldn't.

Why did I turn around his face flashed, pity all over it.

I do not want his stupid pity.

I saw the fat cat lying at my feet, "Take me Jonathan now." I could have sworn it rolled his eyes.

Church took me to the front doors where my brother was talking to Isabelle and Simon, "Jonathan I told you I wanted to talk to you guys." My words died as I looked to see two other people in the room.

Punch after punch I felt as me eyes scanned the two faces of my past.

Her long brown hair down around her shoulders, my eyes burned with unleashed tears, "Maia."

The other burned a hole right threw my soul and I gasped as I looked him in the eye, "Jordan." The tears poured down my face and I turned and ran to my room begged that I was not followed.


End file.
